


Letters

by Judayre



Series: The Space One [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary story, Gen, IN SPACE, video epistles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am horrible at titles and if anyone can help me I will love you forever.</p><p>Kíli sends letters to his cousin during his first mission after graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*051741 flashes across the screen, the date the message was recorded. It fades out as the picture comes in. It is a young face, even, white teeth flashing in a sudden smile across a chestnut face, dark eyes sparkling with merriment. His hair is in casual braids, tied neatly back and thrown over his shoulders.*

Hello, cousin Óin! We missed you at the graduation, but I understand that it's a long trip to make and you're in the middle of your research on poisons halfway across the galaxy. I'll forgive you, but mostly because you actually remembered my graduation and sent me a message!

*the camera is pulled back to show the young man in uniform. It is the color that is called "midnight blue" on over a hundred worlds, and it has rank stripes on both arms, and an insignia over the heart.*

You can see I've already been commissioned! I'm on the Lhûn right now. Uncle Thorin says if I do well and he hears good things from my captain he'll get me transferred to the Üski when the ships next cross paths. It may be a while, since they explore and patrol in different directions, but I don't mind. I don't just want to be the captain's nephew and have people think that's what got me everything. If I have some time on the Lhûn, it will give me a chance to prove myself.

*the smile, which had dimmed while discussing the desire to make a name for himself blazes forth again.*

Since I'm an academy graduate, I even get my own room. It's not much, but it's private and just for me.

*the camera is lifted and turned to show the room. It is a small rectangle. The desk where the camera must have been is against on of the short walls. Across from it is a narrow, perfectly made bunk. The longer walls both have doors - one is open to show a small closet with uniforms already neatly hung, the other is closed and must lead to the ship's corridor. The shelves that flank both doors are empty.*

I threw my duffel in the closet before getting started on this letter so you won't think I'm messy. Ha! Messy when I haven't really moved in yet at all! I just got here half an hour ago. I haven't even had my orientation yet. I just had to let you know what's going on, since you were interested enough to remember what I'm up to. I'll write again when I have time. I probably won't have much time, since I'm the youngest on board and one of three new crew. But I'll let you know. Promise.

*he pulls himself to attention and salutes, but his grin pops out and ruins his military seriousness.*

Kíli out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Lhûn reaches the edge of safe space.

*060741 flashes across the screen and fades to show a bright grin in a tired face. Kíli's dark eyes have bags under them, and his entire face looks worn. Still, his voice is bright when he speaks.*

Hello, cousin Óin! I got your letter last week and I meant to answer it sooner, but it's just been so busy. You wouldn't think it would be busy when we're in the middle of safe space, but that's what made it so busy. Since I'm new - and especially since I'm young! - I've been doing extra shifts all over the ship. The captain likes to have everyone be familiar with everything. That way, if there's an emergency she knows we'll be okay. Anyone can take over for someone who's hurt.

This has been _on top of_ my shifts in engineering, not instead of, so a lot of nights I haven't gotten much sleep. I know what you're going to say about that, but it's just these couple of weeks getting used to things. And you always say I have too much energy for my own good, so it's probably for the best, right?

We've stopped a few days at Imladris Station. It's the last outpost before the Hithaeglir Nebula, and that's one of the hard ones to get through. It's too big to go around, and some parts of it can really mess with our sensors and weapons. Goblins live in some of the systems inside it, so it's best to get the most recent reports of them before heading in so we can try and avoid them.

Once we cross it, that's when the real work begins! We're following a couple of unmanned probes, checking up on what they've found across the Rhovanion sector. There are some really strange readings from the Rhûn system! They--

*he stops suddenly and bites his lip*

I don't think I'm supposed to say, actually. I should probably end this before I really get into trouble.

*he reaches out, then pauses. A smile crosses his face again and he leans in to lower his voice*

You always tell me you aren't working with poisons. But what is it every time I come to visit? "Kíli get out of that! Don't touch that, Kíli, it will take the skin right off you! Don't breathe that, it's toxic!" What am I supposed to think?

Kíli out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the other side of the nebula.

*061441 flashes across the screen and fades out. Kíli has a fading black eye, but looks better rested than he had in the last message.*

Hello, cousin Óin! Before you even have to worry, I'm fine. This wasn't from a fight with someone. I haven't gone and gotten anyone pregnant yet. I haven't broken up any couples in the last week. No one on the ship wants me dead.

The reports we got at Imladris were too old. Something shifted in the nebula since the last probe went through, and we were caught in a blind zone by Goblins. They aren't too bad when you can see them coming. They don't build anything of their own, so all they have are half rotten ships they've fought off people in the past - so broken down and _old_ , and half the time they don't really know how to operate them well. But there are just _so many_ of them, Óin! I've been in plenty of simulations, but it's so different when it's real!

*he indicates his eye*

We took a bunch of hits. There was some damage. I managed to fall over and crack my head against a bulkhead, but I got back up and kept working. And don't worry! There was no concussion. That was the first thing the doctor checked for when I finally got to him.

We were near the edge of the nebula, so we mostly ran for open space while we returned fire. Goblins don't like leaving the nebula. They're at a disadvantage where sensors are clear. So we were able to get away. They took some last shots from the edge of the nebula - a few got lucky. We couldn't really send out a distress signal, because they'd know how bad we were, so we limped away with sensors open for anything.

You'll never believe what we found. There's some kind of weird hermit out here. He lives on a moon that he calls Carrock all by himself and I don't know how long he's been here. The only name he gave us was Beorn, and I think he's ex-military. He has some old BEARs installed. Says they're for Goblins when they get cocky, but he had them on us until after we came down to talk.

He's weird, but he has some kind of farm and even the hydroponics people don't know where he got all of his crops. They've begged cuttings to try out in our gardens. He's letting us stay a few days to make repairs, and he's agreed to resupplying us, so he's a good guy even if he's weird. He's nice, though. Everyone's been allowed down for a break, even if it's not really shore leave, and he's fed us all and given us personal supplies as well.

*a knife is held up, its blade narrow and silvery, its handle dark metal and deeply etched with what seem to be symbols for protection and prosperity*

He's also going to send our messages through to Imladris, and they'll pass them on. I know we'll pass comm arrays to get things through, but why waste a chance, right? Rhovanion isn't the best explored, between the Goblins and the dangers further on, so there won't be as many chances as there would be in Eriador Sector or Harad Sector.

*he salutes*

But I promise I'll keep you up to date.

Kíli out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli makes a find!

*070141 flashes and fades on the screen. Kíli is leaning forward on his desk, dark hair braided tightly, which is unusual. He is more still than he normally is, but his eyes look like they have stars in them. His voice, when he speaks, is reverent.*

Oh, Óin, I can hardly explain it...!

*he sits, abruptly.*

No! That's not true! I can completely explain!

I went on my first field mission. There was a bouy by a planet, and that's a sign to stop and check it out. It's the only planet in the Celduin system - old stone, quiet oceans, vast forests. Everything looked okay, so a team was sent down, and I was on it.

Oh, Óin!

We went down right between a mountain range and a forest, figuring we'd check out both while we were down. And we headed to the mountains first. Do you know, I don't think I've ever seen real mountains. Not close up.

You probably do know that, don't you.

Well, now I have, and Óin! I can't wait to go to another!

*he raises his hands, holding them like he has something weighty in them. Whatever he's thinking of, it is a nice double handful in size, and the way he cradles his hands around where it isn't shows remarkable care.*

I found a geode. I'm not sure what mineral it is, but holding it up to the light made it glimmer with every color I've ever seen and some that I've just imagined. You can't imagine it, Óin! Everyone else walked right by, but I saw it immediately, and I picked it up to bring with us.

There was a cave that we identified to check into. When we went in and the light went down, the geode glowed so brightly that we didn't need our flashlights! It was amazing!

We didn't find anything in the cave - we had to go and check the forest, and we had a set amount of time - but I think I saw where the cave led down into a system. It was set up just like in the stories you all used to tell us. You and mom and uncle Thorin and Mr. Balin. I think....

*his voice drops and he leans forward again*

Oh, Óin, I think this world could have been a Dwarf home once.

The geode and everything else we brought up had to going into quarantine. They're running all of the standard scans and tests on all of it. But when they're done, I can have the geode back. Oh, Óin, I'll show it to you when I get it back and you'll understand.

Kíli out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally reach the Rhûn system, where there were particularly strange readings from the probe.

*081341 fades to show Kíli looking tired but with eyes gleaming. His hair is still neatly in braids, and what can be seen of his uniform is clean. The shelves that can be seen behind him have all kinds of rocks and twisted bits of metal.*

We finally made it to the Rhûn system. There have been so many stops and so much to study and explore that I haven't had a chance to do anything but work and sleep since my last letter. But now that we're at Rhûn, I think it will slow down a bit.

I wish the comm arrays were more heavy duty. We can get our orders through them, but personal mail isn't allowed through because it "takes up too much space and effort." I haven't heard from you or anyone since we passed Imladris and it gets lonely, even with everyone around.

But I found this on Rhûn III, and it will help. I think it's lucky.

*he leans forward conspiratorially and opens one hand to show an ancient ring. It is dark metal with a wide, black stone set in it*

My party split up to cover more ground, and I don't remember too much. They found me at the base of a cliff, unconscious. I don't even remember being at the top of a cliff. But this was in my pocket, so it must be how I made it. Didn't even hit my head.

There's been so much going in and out of quarantine, no one will miss if this doesn't go through. I can't wear it on duty, of course, and I don't think it would fit me anyway. But I can keep it in a pocket, or maybe a piece of string around my neck.

Isn't it pretty, Óin?

I should have more time to write now, so expect to hear more about my field adventures.

Kíli out


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are not happening as Kíli would like.

*083141 flashes and fades. Kíli is on his feet and pacing. He still looks tired and his uniform is rumpled. His hair has started to pull out of its braids. The wider view the camera is on shows full shelves on the side walls and the beginnings of piles overflowing onto the floor.*

I haven't been on a field mission since Rhûn III. I don't understand it, Óin. I'm fine! The doctors said I was fine! There's no reason to coop me up here.

*he steps up and slams his hands down on the desk. The camera automatically focuses in closer, and it becomes more apparent that Kíli isn't well. He has a look as though he hasn't slept in too long, and it seems that he hasn't eaten well recently either.*

I'm the only Dwarf on the ship, and it must have to do with that. Men or Elves might be brought down by a fall like that, but Dwarves are hardier. I'm so alone here. It's starting to bother me. Can't you come, cousin?

*the last is said in a slightly different tone, and the dark eyes focus on the camera for the first time. Just as quickly, he huffs in annoyance and resumes his pacing.*

They keep asking me "Kíli, are you sure you're okay?" They wanted to give me fewer shifts in engineering as well! It's like they want to lock me up in here. Cage me because they can't understand me! None of them know anything!

*he stops again, and his eyes are hard as he turns to the camera*

They will have to learn. I will teach them not to underestimate me.

Kíli out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli isn't getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fully written, and I'm bad at not posting.

*092241 flashes and fades. Kíli is sitting this time, trembling almost imperceptibly. His eyes look bruised, his skin is sallow under its brown, his cheeks aren't as round as they usually are. His braids are only haphazardly done, his hair hanging limp across his shoulders. He doesn't even bother with a greeting.*

They come in my room when I'm on duty. I know what they think. They think I have so much in my room that I won't notice when something is missing. But I notice. I notice every time.

They stole my geode, Óin. I went back for it because it's taken so long in quarantine, and they told me the science department has taken it to study. It was supposed to come to me. They know that. But they said that I had so many rocks that I shouldn't miss one.

It's like a Dwarf's things don't matter to them. I'm the only one on the ship. I have no one to watch my back. They're all Elves or Men, and they have no concern for my privacy. Stone means nothing to them, and they act like I'm superstitious or stupid to revere it. They don't understand!

They _can't_ understand! They think I should have the same values they do, and when I don't they say I'm unreasonable. I'm unreasonable to want what is mine? I've started carrying anything that I can. My ring is easy. I found some string and it's around my neck. But people notice when I have the knife I got from Beorn on my belt. And there are only so many things I can carry before my pockets are too full for duty.

*his face turns to a sneer.*

They take my things and expect me to just go on duty like everything is normal. Like they haven't violated me.

We've started heading back to Imladris Station. They say we haven't found anything significant and will just pass on our reports. They know nothing, Óin! They didn't even touch the wonders I know are under the surface of Celduin's planet. And there was so much on Rhûn III that we didn't look for because the "strange readings" vanished. We just left!

We will stay here so I can learn the secrets of Rhovanion Sector, Óin. I will make us stay.

Kíli out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli is angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the last 3 chapters today. Two of them are very short and I would feel bad leaving it for a day before getting to or away from them.

*102341 flashes and fades. Kíli's eyes are wild and his lips are twisted into a snarl. His hair is also a snarl, standing out in a mess from his head. His cheeks are hollow and he can't seem to stay still. At every twitch from him, his hair moves, looking like a thing alive.*

They will be made to pay, Óin! They will learn what it means to take what belongs to me!

*just before the screen winks out, Kíli takes hold of the shining, silver knife.*


	9. Chapter 9

*120241 flashes and fades. Kíli looks gray under the chestnut brown of his skin. His hair is once again neatly braided and his eyes are tired and gentle. He is in a hospital bed, his arm immobile and in a cast. He is still, hands folded in his lap. He smiles, and even that is a sick shadow of his usual.*

I finally got all your letters, Óin. We're back at Imladris Station, finally. We went through the Hithaeglir Nebula while I was sedated, so I don't know how it went. Truthfully, I don't remember much of the last four months.

I had a parasite feeding on my energy and making me paranoid. It's depleted my reserves and I can barely move on my own right now. I'm going to need months just to rebuild the coordination to stand or write. They had to break my arm to get the knife away from me. They tried to do it cleanly, but I was so crazy that I wouldn't stop fighting until they also knocked me out. It was a pretty bad break, and I'm going to need the cast for at least another month.

*he gives a wavering sigh and looks like he wants to cry*

They think it has something to do with that ring I found on Rhûn III. It all started around then, and I never did show it to anyone but you. They found it on me and took it away along with the knife. It wasn't until someone else had it that I really passed out. I'm told I collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut as soon as it was gone.

I've had nightmares. I think they're memories. They must be - I can feel truth in them. They're nightmares because I'm seeing though my eyes and everyone is hateful. But Óin, I can tell that I'm the hateful one!

I said things.... I did things--!

*he seems to run out of words, giving a soft sob and closing his eyes. His good hand shakes and falls from his lap. A stone is revealed, crystals shining under the cold light of the hospital room. The shimmer calms Kíli and his eyes open again. His voice is small and wavering when he speaks again.*

Can you come, cousin? I feel so alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a coda

*120541 flashes and fades into words across the screen*

En route to Imladris Station. ETA 122041. Óin


End file.
